The Love of The Chimera
by Zelgadiss Graywords
Summary: OK people! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY! I NEED THIS! I need to know what people think of my writing. PLEASE! I BESEECH THEE! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Hello everybody! Tyler here! OK, on with the usual crap. I do not own Slayers, I'm broke, I have nothing, don't sue me, blah blah blah. There. Are you happy now legal people?! _  
  
SONGFIC  
  
Prologue  
  
Song: Breakfast After 10  
  
Tyler: MWUAHAHAHAHA! PH33R MY N3W3ST S0NGF1C!!  
  
Zelgadiss: O.o Yup, he's lost it.  
  
Tyler: SHUSH ROCK MAN!  
  
Zel: Hey, you had me cured, remember?  
  
Tyler: -_-;;; And I can change that.  
  
Zel: Gomen nasai.  
  
Tyler: Suuuure. .  
  
Xelloss: Look, can we just get on with the story?  
  
Ameria: Yeah!  
  
Tyler: -_- Fine......wait a minute...no...no! NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Zelas(Grandmother) and Rezo(Grandfather): *drag a kicking and screaming Tyler away from the computer, laughing evily* BWAHAHA!!!  
  
White kitchen walls with a thousand windows  
  
You turn on Winston in the den  
  
And I'm still asleep, but I can hear the piano  
  
When you make breakfast after 10  
  
Zelgadiss Graywords awoke to the smell of something being baked. What was it....pancakes? Wait a minute...where was he? He suddenly remembered where he was, mainly because of the small rock poking his back. He opened his eyes groggily and glanced over in the direction of the scent. "Ameria?" The young girl quickly looked over at him, as though surprised to see him waking. "Ah, you're awake! Ohayo!"  
  
And I smell the coffee on your fingers  
  
I still smell the perfume in the bed  
  
The crushed linen roses on everything  
  
And you still inside my head  
  
Now, this was a surprise for Zelgadiss, mainly because he had no idea Ameria could cook. Well, rather, he knew she could cook, but...pancakes? "O...Ohayo..." He smiled, though it looked more like as smirk. Ameria's head canted slightly to the left and she frowned. "What?" Zelgadiss paused for a moment before responding, "Nothing, nothing. It's just....when did you learn to cook?" Ameria frowned and threw a spatula at him. "Shush!"  
  
Make her know how it feels to miss you!  
  
Let her know you're swapping sides!  
  
You're not the one with all the problems!  
  
You're the one with all the pride!  
  
He winced slightly and sat up, "What was that for?" "Humph!" Ameria simply turned her back to him. Zel sighed and reached for his shirt, but it was nowhere to be found. "...Say, uh, Ameria...have you seen my shirt around?" He never thought he'd ask that to anyone. "I got rid of it." "What?! But why?!" "Because!" "Eee...Ameria, are you having another one of those moods again?" "WHAT MOODS?!" And thus came another projectile, this one in the form of a rather large, searing hot pancake.  
  
Just pick your head up, boy, and walk away!  
  
Walk the coolest walk that you know!  
  
'Cause in a month or two, she'll call you...  
  
Hang up the phone!  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk...trouble in paradise, ne Zelgadiss-san?" "Go away Xelloss-baka." "Aww...my poor widdle chimera man." "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Xelloss instantly vanished and Ameria whirled around, glaring at Zel. Of course, she hadn't seen or heard Xelloss. "WHAT?! OH, I SEE HOW IT IS! GOODBYE!" And without another word, she threw a few more things at Zel, stood up, and walked off, heading...who knows where, and leaving a baffled chimera in her wake.  
  
Song - Trials  
  
Ameria: O.O TYLER-SAN!!!  
  
Tyler: Eh?  
  
Ame: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!  
  
Tyler: X_x; Calm down...  
  
Zel: YEAH! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!  
  
Tyler: -_-;;; You'll both find out soon enou-OH, DON'T HURT ME! AIE!!!  
  
  
  
I like the way she calls me baby  
  
Halfway back to show her smile  
  
Comin' in late, she always says "Maybe,"  
  
"We should wait a little while."  
  
Rina Inbaasu and Gourry Gabriev lay huddled next to eachother by the neat little campfire they had managed to make with the absence of Fireballs. Why no Fireballs? Let's just say....Rina couldn't exactly use magic right there and then. (AN: Why did I just say that? O.o;;;)  
  
I was hoping maybe one day  
  
We could have ourselves a child  
  
And name him after her Great Grandfather  
  
Anything makes her smile  
  
Gourry opened his mouth and spoke softly, "Say...Rina?" She replied groggily, "Hmm?" "Where are we headed anyway?" "Don't....know....don't....care." "..I see." "Goodnight Gourry." "Goodnight Rina." They snuggled up together and fell asleep.  
  
I know, I've seen it before  
  
All the lessons I learned  
  
All the money I've earned  
  
All the things that I thought were but they weren't  
  
All my trials, they added up to her  
  
A few minutes later, a small group of Mazoku appeared around them, led by none other than....Kappa! "Wai! Wai! Look at the little sleeping humans! Wait...where's the rest of them? Ah, I see him! Yoo-hoo! Hellmaster-Xelloss- Assmaster-Namagomi-Shabby-sama!" Xelloss popped his head up behind Gourry and Rina. "SHUSH!" Gourry and Rina both jumped awake, their eyes wide. Rina was the first to yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO AWAY!!! SHOO! SHOO! FIREBALL!" 


	2. Chapter 1-The First Encounter

I OWN NOT MY SOURCE OF INSPIRATION! DO NOT DARE SUE ME! FOR I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! Just kidding. _  
  
Chapter 1  
A First Encounter  
Song - N/A  
  
Zelgadiss Graywords found himself wandering around the village square of a small town just outside of a place known as... "Tajirin?" "That's right," responded a random shopkeeper. Now, the odd thing was that Zel had never heard of this...Tajirin. What was its importance? What value could it possibly hold to him? Well, perhaps it would be best if he did not learn. Besides, could a place like this hld his cure? He doubted it. And after his seperation from Ameria, he was starting to get depressed. His thoughts were interupted by a loud scream. "I'LL KILL YOU YOU WHORE!" It was a young woman's voice, and it came from a small house nearby. Suddenly, the door of the house flew open and a young woman came charging out. However, this was no ordinary woman; no, this was a young chimera woman, whose skin looked just like Zel's, only a multitude of shades lighter. He had only a moment to react before she slammed straight into him, and, considering the fact that she was a chimera and thus had a chimera's speed, it was a while before she could stop and see if he was all right. By that time, they were outside of the village gates and near a small stream. She dropped him and kneeled over him, thinking it would be another injured villager...and she nearly fainted at what she saw.  
  
Zelgadiss opened his eyes, finally having recovered from the impact, and looked upwards...then nearly passed out. Another chimera?! The same thought ran through both of their minds at the same time. The chimera woman rubbed her eyes in disbelief and sat up, backing away slightly. "W-who are you?" Her voice was shaky with fear. "Z-zelgadiss Graywords....and yours?" "Umisama Gray- I mean Sandaldans!" She suddenly blushed and looked away. Zel quirked a brow and stood up, then walked over to her and extended his hand. Umi took it hesitantly and hoisted herself up, having to tilt her head up slightly to look him in the eye. She was the first to break the odd silence that had ensued, "You're a..c-chimera? Like me?" Zelgadiss only nodded, his eyes almost seeming to cloud up a little bit.  
  
"So...what are you doing in a place like Tajirin, Zelgadiss?" Umisama simply had to find some way to make conversation. She was finding herself more drawn to Zel by the minute. Could she have been in love with him? The answer is yes....if you believe in love at first sight. "Hm? Oh...well, I'm basically just still searching for my cure." "Ah..you mean yourself as well?" "Indeed" (Kappa: SECRET WORD! Tyler: NOT NOW! \) Zel looked up and noticed Umisama staring at him. They both blushed and looked down at their feet, an awkward silence falling upon them. After a long pause, Zelgadiss was the first to speak, "Are you hungry?" Umisama looked up and shook her head, "No, thank you." And the silence fell upon them once again. Suddenly, an insane giggle rang through the area. Umisama looked around in alarm. "What the hell was that?!" Zel's left eye twitched. "Kappa...." "WAI! WAI! Mr. Meanie Chimera Man remembers me!" Umisama continued looking around, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. "Don't bother, Umisama....she wants you to." "Huh?" "Aww...Mr. Meanie Chimera Man! That wasn't very nice!"  
  
  
Ameria: . 


	3. Chapter 2-To Fight or not to fight? Make...

Slayers = not mine. Money = not mine. Sue = someone else.  
DAMN YOU RESTRAINING ORDER! \  
Chapter 2 (Short)  
To fight, or not to fight? Make up your mind you fool!  
Song - Rockestra Theme (No lyrics)  
  
Point....crash...gurgle. Those three words sum up what happened at that moment. That's right; Kappa was at it again, this time slamming Umisama and Zelgadiss against a tree. Zelgadiss' eyes widened as Umisama's knee was slammed into his lower abdomen, causing him to double over in pain for a few moments. Umisama in the meantime had drawn her sword and charged at Kappa. She swung at the Mazoku and gasped as Kappa liquified and the sword passed right through her. Umisama backed away and casted a powerful variant of Ra-Tilt, allowing her a moment to run over, pick up Zelgadiss (AN: Don't ask my how she managed that one. u.u;), and run like mad in a random direction away from Kappa.  
  
Kappa: That was it?! Meanie! ;-;  
Tyler: -_-; Shush.  
Umisama: Thank you.  
Zel: I am not that heavy!  
Everyone: Suuuuure. . 


	4. Chapter 3-The Realization and The Plan

Chapter 3  
  
The Realization, and the Plan  
  
Song - Balance Beam  
  
I haven't been quite the same  
  
So sure the story of my life would never change  
  
Then in a bright eyed way  
  
I rinsed out the soap in my eyes and wrote a song that I'm about to sing  
  
Dawn. Umisama and Zelgadiss had spent the night under a tree, changing watch shifts every four hours. And now? Breakfast time! (AN: I actually considered using Breakfast After 10 again here, but...nah.) Zelgadiss leaned over and shook Umisama lightly. She stirred for a moment before opening her eyes and looking up at him, the faintest of smiles creeping across her lips. Zelgadiss began to notice something as he gazed down at the chimera woman. She stirred things inside of him, things he had never felt before. For the first time in his life, he actually found someone to be...pretty?  
  
Cause it's about a girl, oh  
  
That I hardly even know  
  
So this is not another love song  
  
Just a list of things I should know and everyone should know  
  
Zel stood up and extended his hand down to Umisama. She accepted and hoisted herself up, glancing at him occasionally. Zel reached behind himself and gave Umi a rather unexpected surprise. He pulled out a rose, freshly cut and still moist with the morning's dew.  
  
ONE! You gotta take it kinda slowly.  
  
TWO! You gotta hurry up and make your move.  
  
THREE! You gotta tell her that she's pretty!  
  
FOUR! You gotta be the perfect gentleman!  
  
Shake your roll you gotta make it better, yeah!  
  
You gotta show her that she's the balance beam  
  
And I keep falling all around her fairy tale  
  
Yeah, I said I keep on falling around her fairy tale  
  
Ah yes, things were finally looking up for Zelgadiss. The days seemed to be moving by at lightning speed, each day seeming to bring Umi and himself closer together. Just last night she had finally gotten up the courage to lay her head upon his shoulder as she slept, then allow him to do the same while she kept watch. One morning, Zelgadiss finally built up the courage to ask her something.  
  
We took a walk in the rain  
  
I suggested and she confessed there's a heart nearby to cast that shade  
  
Stay cool, but I'm giddy like a school boy  
  
You gotta handle with care, this is not a toy  
  
He gently shook Umisama awake, and she looked at him a bit unhappily. "Whaaaat?" She whined. "Wake up Umisama, it's dawn." "Maaa...it's too early!" She pouted but sat up anyway, rubbing her eyes. Zelgadiss sat down next to her. "Umisama, I've been meaning to ask you something..." "Ask away." She yawned and stretched.  
  
And gradually we touch  
  
Although our clothes were wet, we sat and smiled  
  
I thought I'd never smiled so much  
  
The first kiss always says the most, so!  
  
"Well....I've been pondering....what do you feel when you think of...me?" Umisama instantly froze and blushed crimson. Zel quirked a brow at this but said nothing, simply waiting for a reply. "Well, I, uh...I...I- I l-l-like you, Zel....." Now it was Zel's turn to blush, though not nearly as much as Umi was. "I like you too...Umi...chan." Umisama looked over at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.  
  
ONE! You gotta take it kinda slowly.  
  
TWO! You gotta hurry up and make your move.  
  
THREE! You gotta tell her that she's pretty!  
  
FOUR! You gotta be the perfect gentleman!  
  
Shake your roll you gotta make it better, yeah!  
  
You gotta show her that she's the balance beam  
  
And I keep falling all around her fairy tale  
  
I said I keep on falling around her fairy tale  
  
I wanna sing to you  
  
Zel canted his head to the left, confused and worried, "Did I say something wrong?" Umisama shook her head and closed her mouth, the blush not yet fading. Zel closed in on her slowly and raised his hand up, placing it upon her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, her hand rising up and covering his. And then, something rare happened. Zelgadiss Graywords smiled. And not the little smirk sometimes seen from him, no, this was a big, full smile. He was happy.  
  
And everyone should know that  
  
ONE! You gotta take it kinda slowly.  
  
TWO! You gotta hurry up and make your move.  
  
THREE! You gotta tell her that she's pretty!  
  
FOUR! You gotta be the perfect gentleman!  
  
Shake your roll you gotta make it better, yeah!  
  
You gotta show her that she's the balance beam  
  
And I keep falling all around her fairy tale  
  
Zelgadiss: O_O  
  
Ameria: ;__________;!!! WHY CAN'T HE BE HAPPY WITH ME?!  
  
Tyler: Because, there are enough Zel/Ame fics out there. I wanna be different! =D  
  
Umisama: *swoons* *.*  
  
Xelloss: O_o;;;  
  
Lena: :D When do I come in?  
  
Tyler: Eventually. .  
  
Adrian: Wai! What about me?  
  
Tyler: You'll both get your chance. -_-;  
  
Lena and Adrian: =D  
  
Kappa: Meanie. Do I get to come back in?  
  
Tyler: -.- *starting to get irritated* Yes.  
  
Shabby: What about me?! =D  
  
Tyler: Indeed.  
  
Kappa: AAAHH!!! SECRET WORD!  
  
Tyler: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! 


End file.
